Infatuation
by Moony3003
Summary: Bumblebee is caught spying on Optimus and decides to come clean about how he feels. Rated T to be safe.


**Disclaimer:** Nothing of Transformers belongs to me.

* * *

><p><span>Warning:<span> Contains mild slash (male/male). Optimus/Bumblebee. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p><span>Infatuation<span>

The base was mostly silent as the hour was late and half the team had powered down for the night. The few exceptions were Ratchet, who was busy doing extensive calculations on their new space bridge, Optimus who was in the training room, alone, working with his blade and Bumblebee, who was secretly watching him.

All of them had assumed the war over following Megatron's death only a few weeks ago but they had been wrong. One of the leaders most devoted followers, Shockwave, had taken over and resumed the decepticon cause with Soundwave right behind him. Although one of them, Knockout, had decided to switch sides and join the autobots. The first week of having him around had been tense but things had settled since.

Also, Bumblebee had gotten his voice back. The check-up had gone smoothly, there wasn't even any soreness from using it. Finally being able to converse properly with Raf had been the best of it so far. There were far more things he wanted to say to the others, especially Optimus but he hadn't yet found the words. Even just thinking about what he might say left him feeling embarrassed and foolish.

A gleam of light from the impressive blade pulled Bumblebee from his thoughts and he stared into the training room from a crack in the door. The training room was nothing more than a large empty space used for hand to hand drills and target practice.

But right now Optimus's intimidating form stood in the centre of the room, his long blade in hand. The metal wasn't glowing blue as it did in battle but it was still impressive to watch Optimus wield it, with each practice swing he took. The last time Bumblebee watched Optimus like this was when they'd first arrived on Earth. Just like Smokescreen he considered it fate, destiny. His destiny.

Optimus had been just as impressive then just like he was during the war for Cybertron. But Bumblebee always pushed those thoughts aside. They didn't help anyone, particularly him. There were always distractions but Optimus was one distraction he couldn't afford to get caught up in, for more than one reason. It was one of the reasons he spent so much time with Raf and was always more than eager to get into a scrap with the decepticons. They were both good distractions.

Watching Optimus now made all those emotions comes back and he wasn't sure he was ready to handle any of it. There was still a lot of work to do as despite their best efforts the war still wasn't over. Sometimes, Bumblebee wondered if it ever would be.

"Bumblebee," said Optimus, his deep voice rumbling in his throat. "Is something wrong?"

The young scout gently pushed open the door, knowing that pretending wasn't going to work. After stepping inside, the training room suddenly felt smaller than he remembered but he looked up at met Optimus' optics, his processor working overtime.

"I'm just wondering if you're okay, Optimus," said Bumblebee. "You haven't spent much time with us lately and I wondered if it's because Megatron still occupies your thoughts."

"Never doubt how proud I am of you, Bumblebee," said Optimus, turning away. "You did what I could not. But I knew Megatron long before the war began. I once considered him a trusted friend. The shades of good and evil blur when we look at people we know."

"Maybe that's why you couldn't terminate him, despite everything he did," said Bumblebee.

A moment of silence passed between them as Optimus regarded his words and then he turned slowly and gave Bumblebee a tiny smile that was rarely seen by any member of team Prime.

"The wisdom of youth," said Optimus. "Perhaps you are correct."

As Optimus turned away, Bumblebee felt his hopes dash once again. From most alone conversations the indications were always there. Optimus barely considered him as more than a child, in human terms. He turned away and headed for the door, feeling pangs of despair but halfway to the door, he stopped. Was this the right moment? Did he possess the nerve?

"Something else, Bumblebee?" asked Optimus.

Bumblebee held his nerve and he turned around to see that Optimus was already looking at him. The expression was of masked curiosity but there was no tension present and no judgement coming from the highly respected leader.

"Optimus, I..." but Bumblebee trailed off, the words he wanted to say leaving him. "I've always greatly respected you, Optimus," said Bumblebee starting again as he found another way. "You've conquered and overcome any challenge that's been foolish enough to face you. I can't help but wonder why you choose to spend your days alone."

The curiosity vanished from Optimus' face and the impassive facade returned. "I had someone once," said Optimus, understanding what the scout meant by alone. "But it was before I became a Prime. I lost track of her during the war. Arcee informed me of her passing when she arrived on Earth with Cliffjumper."

"Oh," stuttered Bumblebee. "I'm sorry for your loss. I didn't know..."

"Why would you?" said Optimus softly. "Where is all this coming from, Bumblebee?"

"You haven't considered moving on?" asked Bumblebee, ignoring the question given to him.

"No," said Optimus honestly.

"Would you like to?" asked Bumblebee.

Genuine surprise registered on Optimus' face at the blunt question. It was obvious he had never considered him but suddenly Bumblebee didn't care.

"Just hear me out," said Bumblebee, almost tripping over his words. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I like... I _love_ you. I have for a long time. I thought it about time I tell you."

There was silence as Optimus yet again regarded Bumblebee. The scout was no longer looking at him. Suddenly the floor had become the most interesting thing in the galaxy. It was clear to him that Bumblebee was embarrassed as a faint amount of colour rose onto his cheek plates.

"I may have become indifferent to many things since becoming a Prime," said Optimus in a calm and kind voice. "But love is not one of them. I am honoured by your feelings and I will admit that I have noticed a lingering stare or two."

"I sense a but coming," said Bumblebee, still waiting to hear how ridiculous he was being but it didn't come.

"There is but hopefully not the one you're dreading," said Optimus, moving closer to his scout. Bumblebee had to glance upward a little more to look into Optimus' optics as he continued. "The feelings are not unreturned but now isn't the appropriate time. There is still a war on and neither of us can afford such distractions. I am still a little concerned regarding your age but nothing needs to be considered right now."

The training room fell silent again and Bumblebee nodded once before turning to leave, feeling that there was nothing left to say. At reaching the door he pulled it open.

"Bumblebee," called Optimus.

The scout stopped and turned to see Optimus walking towards him. As the distance between them kept disappearing Bumblebee felt a crackle of electricity buzzing along his circuits. With a few short strides Optimus stood directly in front of him and he glanced up just as two of Optimus' fingers grasped his chin. Slowly, Optimus leaned forward and pressed his mouth against Bumblebee's. The kiss was nice and over in a second as Optimus retreated back into the training room, his attention back on the sword.

A smile lit up Bumblebee's face as he gave Optimus one final look before leaving and heading to his quarters. The kiss said everything he could have wanted and more. Bumblebee wasn't considered a child, it wasn't unrequited love and the end of the war would bring so much more.


End file.
